


一个九曲十八弯的关于阿冬和他四个老婆的故事

by feifeiadele



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24314716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feifeiadele/pseuds/feifeiadele
Summary: 非常狗血的魔幻故事，是一夫多妻的冬盾喔（
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 6





	一个九曲十八弯的关于阿冬和他四个老婆的故事

忽然发现，我看过一盾多冬的盾冬和冬盾，也看过一冬多盾的盾冬，但是从来没看过一冬多盾的冬盾，这样是不行的！史蒂夫虽然品种不如巴基多，细分一下也有几个，所以我就随便写了个冬哥和他四个史蒂夫的故事

（终于写完了，累死我了，预警一下，后半段有铺天盖地的狗血，包括但不限于宫斗（？）阴谋，药物导致的流产，多人ntr（？）等情节，总之我写着写着就把冬哥的四个老婆写跑了三个……唉，冬哥对不起）

————

不知道什么年代什么背景，反正阿冬被家里指腹为婚要娶蛇队，海德拉大小姐（？）能力与容貌都属上乘然而性情骄纵，自幼便在家族中说一不二，与阿冬结婚之后也是非常的泼辣刁蛮，不过阿冬作为家族长子，带过很多熊孩子，应对性格恶劣的蛇队很有自己的一套办法，而且蛇队其实也很喜欢阿冬，因为钟意于他，所以自然就处处顺眼了，于是两个人逐渐琴瑟和鸣了起来

过了一两年以后，蛇队生下了阿冬的长子，取名叫小助手，有了孩子之后的蛇队对待阿冬倒是挺温柔了，但对丈夫以外的其他人还是十分难搞，又因为家世与才能都很出众，所以虽然很多人对他颇有微词却也没有办法

然而让蛇队咬碎一口银牙（？）的事情也很快发生了，因为阿冬又被家里指腹为婚，说蛇队性情太过骄纵，你跟他结婚肯定累，所以给你再娶个温柔些的，然后就让他娶了黑盾，表面温柔贤淑克己复礼，其实是个病娇（。）阿冬与第二任妻子只见了几面就觉得这位比蛇队还要可怕，属于鲨了一堆人满身浴//血//还能温良恭俭让地笑着的类型，于是就害怕他，想拒绝这门婚事，然而长辈们被黑盾表面的谦恭温顺迷惑了，坚持要他娶，阿冬没办法只能娶了

丈夫忽然多出一个妻子，蛇队气死了，抱着小助手去找黑盾挑衅，却被黑盾绵里藏针地气回来了，蛇队从来没受过这么大委屈，就去找阿冬帮忙，结果阿冬说其实我也挺害怕他的，不过既然你要我帮忙那就帮吧

于是与黑盾彻夜长谈，黑盾对待阿冬太温柔了，以至于到了让他心里发毛的地步，而且阿冬感觉黑盾的眼神中忽然闪过许多深刻又扭曲的执念，在听到阿冬说让他以后对蛇队好一些，黑盾顺从地同意了，又说只要你心里记挂着我，我多做些牺牲也心甘情愿的，不过要是…总之，既然我们已经结婚了，你可得保证心里要一直装着我，阿冬说你既然是我的妻子，我就会尽最大的努力去保护你，照顾好你的，于是黑盾笑了笑说那就好，然后就跟阿冬睡了

又过了几年时间，小助手从只能被蛇队抱着走的小宝宝长成了可以四处玩耍的孩童 ，黑盾却始终没有为阿冬生下孩子，不过他倒也不急，只是帮着丈夫处理家族事务，而蛇队除了照顾小助手还要处理海德拉的事务，于是也没时间找黑盾对线，就这样达到表面上的和平

之后的某天，阿冬要出差到别的地方做什么事，结果对当地重要家族的幼子芽芽一见钟情了，这回不是父母之命媒妁之言，是他真的想娶，但是芽芽的家长听说阿冬家两个老婆都很不好对付，就以孩子还小推脱，芽芽对阿冬倒也颇为中意，只是觉得还太早了，于是阿冬也不勉强，他认为芽芽这样好的人，嫁给自己算委屈了，所以只是对芽芽表达了爱意便去做其他事

这次的任务很是危险，尽管阿冬能力很强也好几次命悬一线，好在有个叫白盾的史蒂夫（？）及时救了他，白盾的容貌气质与令阿冬魂牵梦绕的芽芽有些相似，不过身量格外魁梧，战斗力也超强，白盾的性格也让阿冬很喜欢，既不像蛇队那样任性骄纵，也不像黑盾那样看似温柔实则狠辣，是个善良直爽又有原则的人物，而且脑子也很好使，并不傻白甜，阿冬与他相处时总是感到很舒适

虽然对白盾观感很好，两个人相处的也非常和谐，不过阿冬还是想着不能让家里的两位妻子伤心（因为他们一伤心就会让很多人遭殃的），于是在白盾向他表达心意时委婉地拒绝了，白盾倒也没有过多纠缠，只是说有缘分的话我们还会再遇到的。结果阿冬回到家族以后，长辈们又要给他指腹为婚了（…）说有个家族跟我们家族总是有争斗，现在他们提出和解，要让在外闯荡多年的长子嫁到你这里来，你可得好好对待人家

阿冬懵了，他没想到自己家的指腹为婚都到泛滥的地步了，然而长辈们还是很坚持，说这次你也必须娶，否则家族就会受到很多损失。阿冬没办法，好不容易给已经气到要当场自爆毁灭世界的蛇队顺了毛，又去看望了黑盾防止他作为报复暗鲨掉要逼着自己又娶老婆的长辈们，两边差不多都安抚好了，阿冬才不情不愿地去见那个因为家族利益才需要娶的对方家族长子，结果发现，欸？这不是白盾吗？好巧喔。白盾看到阿冬也很惊喜，说我还以为要被家里逼着嫁给别人了呢，原来是你啊

由于白盾与阿冬本身便是情笃意切的挚友，白盾对于阿冬也有数不尽的恋慕情意，所以阿冬也无法如之前预想的那样体贴却疏离地对待这位新妻子了，嫁给阿冬之后的白盾与以前没什么区别，依旧是聪敏活泼的性情，与阿冬的关系与其是夫妻到更像是志同道合的朋友

蛇队很讨厌丈夫的新妻子，总是想方设法欺负他，白盾可不会任由他欺负，于是便很有方法地回击，蛇队往往占不到什么便宜，黑盾对这两位的争吵总是冷眼旁观，他知道要想加重自己在丈夫心中的地位，就需要更多地协助他，而阿冬对待蛇队和白盾再体贴，倒也算不得威胁，因为那只是他作为丈夫对妻子尽到保护与照顾的义务而已

白盾性格很好，身体也很好，嫁给阿冬之后接二连三地生孩子，生到第四个的时候他说好累啊，不想生了，阿冬说好，不生就不生了，于是白盾就有四个孩子了。蛇队倒是不担心白盾孩子多会威胁到他自己孩子的地位，毕竟只有小助手有特殊的名分（是巴基的一种）而白盾的四个孩子既不是史蒂夫也不是巴基，不足为惧

白盾与蛇队都有孩子了，黑盾还没有，不过他并不担心，因为他在事业上对于丈夫的助力是最为重要的，阿冬很需要他，而且另外两个史蒂夫孩子倒是有了，可还是算不得被丈夫真正爱着的人，他还是有机会让阿冬对自己有充满执念的爱慕，就像自己对他那样

然而令黑盾最不想遇到的情况还是发生了，在白盾与阿冬的第四个孩子满月酒时，白盾很多年未见的远房幼弟出现在兄长面前，居然是芽芽，他现在长大了不少，不过还是像几年前阿冬刚遇到他时那样苍白纤弱，神情中的坚韧倔强却有增无减，阿冬不敢置信地看向芽芽，几乎失去礼节地凝视着他，好半天才回过神来向芽芽表达歉意。而芽芽微笑着告诉阿冬，几年前我年岁尚轻，所以尽管有意于你也不能嫁到你家，现在我已经到了可以谈婚论嫁的年龄，告诉家里说我是非你不嫁的，不过如果你现在改变主意不想娶我了，我就认定自己今生与婚姻无缘

阿冬又懵了，这次是因为被过载的幸福击晕的，他没想到芽芽居然之前就属意自己，这时候白盾来看丈夫和弟弟，然后就明白了什么，对芽芽说几年前你写信给我说你喜欢上了一个到你家做客的男子，还说以后只愿与他结为夫妻，说的就是巴恩斯家的长子吧

然后又对阿冬说我们刚认识的时候，你经常用会用那种看着此生挚爱的眼神望着我，但平时相处时对待我只是亲密挚友的关系，想必那时候你是在我这里看到了芽芽的影子吧。白盾抱了抱阿冬说既然芽芽说了非你不嫁，你又对他执念如此至深，我作为芽芽家族长兄也可以保护他不被那两位欺负，就让芽芽嫁过来吧，于是阿冬就向芽芽的家族提亲，然后芽芽便成为了阿冬的第四位妻子

对于芽芽的加入，蛇队只是在过夜时气鼓鼓地咬了丈夫好几口便照常处理自己的事情去了，如今他正忙于教导小助手，要培养海德拉合格的继承人，但黑盾在看到阿冬望着芽芽的眼神时差点没晕过去，极度敏感的直觉让黑盾知道，这位看似不起眼的芽芽正是被他的丈夫以充满执念的深情爱着的人，他会是自己最大的威胁

阿冬娶了芽芽之后，对待他就像稀世的名瓷般小心又温柔，每次做艾时都满是从未有过的柔情蜜意，芽芽对待阿冬白盾和孩子们都很好，不过他倒是经常跟蛇队吵架（意料之中的事情）

芽芽身体很弱，而阿冬担心他生了孩子会体力不支所以并不想让他怀上孩子，反倒是芽芽很坚持，于是一段时间之后便怀上了阿冬的孩子，有了身孕的芽芽几乎成为了阿冬世界唯一的焦点，他以全副心力与爱意去照顾芽芽，甚至为此冷落了其他几位妻子。不过蛇队和白盾因为自己就一堆事情要做，也就没有计较丈夫对他们的暂时冷淡

然而黑盾心中明了若是芽芽也有了孩子，那么自己在阿冬心中的地位只会越来越淡，因为芽芽是他丈夫最爱的人，有了孩子后甚至会成为阿冬心中唯一当作妻子看待的存在，所以黑盾暗下决心，即使做出天理不容的事情，也不能让芽芽生下这个孩子

尽管阿冬在保护芽芽这件事上无微不至到了极点，几乎每一个细节都要亲自料理，但黑盾毕竟是黑盾，他还是找到了一个几乎不可能的机会，使用了一种隐蔽到发挥效果后就会完全消失的毒//药借由空气传播到芽芽身边，芽芽吸入毒//药之后，过了几天便在半夜忽然失去他肚子里的孩子，芽芽也由于身体受损太重和伤心欲绝而昏迷过去。生性温柔的阿冬头一次感受到对某个人的强烈鲨意，他发誓要把使芽芽失去他腹中孩子的那个人碎尸万段，无论他是谁

黑盾做的非常非常隐蔽，不过阿冬凭着敏锐的直觉与之前黑盾的某些反常行为猜到可能是他做的，然后就去找黑盾看能不能问出什么来，没想到一见面黑盾便明了地承认就是自己害没了阿冬和芽芽的孩子，阿冬气的当场就要为芽芽手刃血仇，然而黑盾毫不慌张，慢条斯理地告诉他的丈夫，想鲨了自己很简单，不过需要做好再失去阿熊的准备，他可是一直被我掌控着，为了应对如今这种情况

阿熊是阿冬的胞弟，性格很软，和阿冬感情很好，阿熊因为被黑盾外表的温柔贤淑所吸引于是爱上他，然而黑盾心里只有阿冬，并不爱他，但黑盾是很坏的反派，他觉得阿冬和阿熊的亲情或许是可以被利用的筹码，于是用各种手段吊着阿熊，拿他当棋子。阿冬顾虑到天真的阿熊，只能忍着几乎烧穿他心脏的鲨意与怒火停住手，质问黑盾为什么要这样做

黑盾沉默了许久才告诉阿冬，说自己从很年轻的时候便倾心于他了，后来嫁给他也不求得到他全部的爱，只要阿冬对其他人也不比爱他更多就够了，所以之前对于蛇队和白盾，他都没有感觉到太多威胁，但这次的芽芽却是阿冬真正爱上的人，如果他有了阿冬的孩子，那么其他人在阿冬心中的地位只会越来越淡，可能以后都不会再将芽芽以外的其他人当成自己的妻子了

黑盾又说，蛇队有小助手，白盾也有很多孩子，但自己只有阿冬一人，所以他绝对不会让芽芽生下他和阿冬的孩子的，因为那样他就会真正从阿冬的心中逐渐消失，哪怕阿冬会视他为仇敌，也要让阿冬永远记住他

阿冬被无尽的苦痛与悲伤折磨着，哭了很长时间，最终他叹息一声回去照顾芽芽了，芽芽的孩子没了，身体更加虚弱，阿冬每天衣不解带地照顾他，在芽芽醒来之后又强忍着悲伤安慰他，希望他身体能够早日恢复

白盾有四个孩子要养，而蛇队要培养小助手成为合格的海德拉继承人，也很忙，于是他们俩都冷落了自己的男人，黑盾与阿冬，貌合神离地相处着，白天去工作，晚上照顾虚弱的芽芽，偶尔会去黑盾那，也不做其他事情，就只是静坐着，两个人都没有话可讲

黑盾原以为只要阿冬心里有自己，哪怕只是恨意也足够了，然而真的看到丈夫冷淡疏离地对待自己时，他还是感到极其痛苦，只是现在再也没有可挽回的余地了，他让阿冬最爱的人失去了珍贵的孩子，又用阿冬重要的亲人做筹码威胁他，如今他对于阿冬更像是无可奈何的心腹之患，由于心中实在厌恶和忌惮黑盾到了极点，阿冬晚上在黑盾这里都是去屋顶上睡觉的（？）

在这样身心俱疲的苦难煎熬下，稍稍出现了转机，黑盾的兄长狮盾与嫂子白狼（没错虽然这个故事里其他cp都是冬盾，但狮狼还是狮狼），因为有事情要外出，于是将他们的孩子詹詹暂时托付给黑盾抚养

黑盾终于也有孩子养了，心情好了些，于是也冷落了阿冬（？）专心照顾詹詹，结果詹詹作为黑盾实际上的侄子，名义上的养子，与自己叔叔丈夫的小妻子芽芽互生情愫了（冬哥绿了！）

芽芽觉得阿冬对他虽好，可到底不能事事顾到他，比如这次他的孩子，明知道是黑盾害没的，却因为没有足够的证据，又被制约着，于是不了了之了，他到没有因此而怨恨阿冬，因为知道他也不容易，只是从此就不再像以前那样全心爱着阿冬了

然后就遇到作为黑盾的侄子到他家的詹詹，起初芽芽因为黑盾的缘故很不喜欢这孩子，后来却发现詹詹与黑盾性格毫无相似之处，倒是十足地继承了狮盾的忠义可靠与白狼的聪敏温柔，于是就越来越喜欢这孩子，后来甚至与他暗中定下婚约。然后芽芽身体恢复好之后，带着詹詹去找阿冬，对他说我知道你属意于我，这次的事情也并非你的过错，只是与你在一起实在太过危险，我还是想找一个人安稳平静地度过余生的，所以我要跟詹詹回瓦坎达

冬哥很伤心，不想答应，但他心里也清楚芽芽说的是对的，于是只能放手让芽芽跟着詹詹回去了。临走时阿冬忽然想对芽芽说些什么，却又没能说出口，最后只是嘱咐詹詹要永远保护好芽芽，千万不要像自己这般令他受伤（结果詹芽线就出来啦，狮狼喜提儿媳妇一只）

因为芽芽和黑盾这些乱七八糟的破事（蛇队语），蛇队决定带着小助手回海德拉清净几天，蛇队回海德拉处理事务，并且教导小助手，结果遇到了又帅又飒又直男的白星冬，他阻挠了海德拉的很多计划，与海德拉领袖，也就是蛇队针锋相对，蛇队很讨厌他

不过白星冬虽然跟蛇队不对付，对待小助手却是很好，小助手也喜欢他，于是两个人的关系就从纯敌人变成亦敌亦友，后来蛇队因为工作太忙所以一直没回去，与白星冬的相处也越来越多，有天后来有天蛇队在海德拉请白星冬喝酒喝醉了，醒来之后发现自己和白星冬没穿衣服躺在床上互相抱着（冬哥又绿了！）蛇队吓一跳，说白星冬怎么强碱他，白星冬没回答，因为还在呼呼睡

蛇队觉得自己家这些破事实在太乱了，他觉得自己也可以效仿芽芽那样自立门户（？）于是就考虑了白星冬，蛇队觉得白星冬比阿冬更好看，很讨小助手喜欢，还比阿冬发型潇洒（？）于是就跟阿冬离婚了，带着小助手嫁给了白星冬，嫁妆是海德拉的重要职位，因为白星冬想要从根本上改革海德拉，就要打入敌人内部（？）阿冬这次连阻拦的话都没说，因为他已经佛了（。）

后来黑盾因为总是得不到阿冬的爱，一直被当作敌人冷落着，也就心灰意冷了，于是找到了备胎（x）阿熊，说我们睡吧，阿熊虽然喜欢黑盾，但他知道这是哥哥阿冬的妻子，就试图拒绝，结果被黑盾打晕，然后被下了药，然后就被黑盾睡了（。）几个月之后黑盾挺着肚子牵着一脸懵的阿熊的手找到阿冬（冬哥又又绿了！），说既然我欠你的永远无法偿还，而且你每次看到我都被我赐予你的苦痛折磨，那我倒不如离开你，现在我已经怀上阿熊的孩子了，今生就此别过吧

阿熊：…阿冬，我…

阿冬：唉算了你们走吧，我TM都习惯了（。）

黑盾和阿熊离开后，白盾回来了，阿冬漠然地告诉白盾如果他想走自己是不会阻拦的，因为嫁给他的史蒂夫们都会遭遇不幸，他无论怎么努力都无法保护好身边的人，所以只能全部放手。白盾安慰丈夫说你很好，唯一的缺点只是太不幸了，而既然现在阿冬只剩下了他，他和孩子们都会一直陪在阿冬身边的（冬哥又又又…喔，白盾没走）

最终詹詹娶到了自己的小婶婶（！）芽芽，阿熊娶到了自己的嫂子（！！）黑盾，白星冬娶到了他的欢喜冤家蛇队，而冬哥只剩下了白盾一个老婆，与他和白盾生的四个孩子，一家六口总算是过上了没有宫斗没有纷争也没有糟心事发生的平静生活（可喜可贺ヾ ^_^♪）

————

前面还算挺正常的，怎么写到后半部分就变成这副魔鬼画风ORZ可能是因为我太困了吧，所以就胡写一通（…）


End file.
